1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to housings for electronic devices and particularly to housings having metallic appearances and a method for making the housings.
2. Description of Related Art
Many housings for electronic devices such as mobile phones are made from plastic or metal. Metal housings have a better mechanical strength, but are electrically conductive, which may weaken the communication signals. Plastic housings are nonconductive, but lack metallic appearance. Electroplating is usually employed to achieve metallic appearance on plastic housings. However, electrolytes used for electroplating may have undesirable and dangerous properties. In addition, the costs of waste and wastewater treatment for the electroplating process are high.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.